The present invention generally relates to attachment mechanisms, including clips and similar devices, for securing accessories to track or rail systems such as may be found on firearms, helmets, and other tactical and technical gear.
There is an ongoing need to provide attachment mechanisms for accessories that are secure and relatively quick to apply and remove. Many of the currently known devices require specialized tools and/or thread glue to secure an accessory holder to a rail or other mount. However, such methods are inconvenient for adjusting the accessories in the field and, when the device becomes loose, it may be impractical to re-secure without the proper tools or materials.
As discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,836,625, the contents of which are incorporated herein for all purposes, from the perspective of looking down the length of the rifle, a rail or rail system of a rifle has four mounting surfaces that are located at the 12, 3, 6, and 9 o'clock positions. The positions in between are simply unused space, herein referred to as “dead space.” These dead spaces are closer to the center axis of the rifle barrel than the rail system mounting surfaces.